12th May
by tortorm
Summary: Kurt Hummel looked down at the date on his arm. Would this be the year he would finally find his soul mate? Klaine. Was originally one-shot, now taking prompts for anything KLAINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I know I should be working on my other story right now, but I really love these 'soul mate' one shots, so I thought id have a go at one!**

**It is a little bit jumpy, but that's how it's supposed to be!**

**If you would like any other one shots, please don't hesitate to tell me! I love getting ideas!**

**ENJOY! **

**I disclaim.**

***lessthanthree***

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em>12 May.<em>

Kurt looked down at the date inscribed in his arm and sighed. It was that time of year again, and to make it worse, it was the day of sectionals.

People were born with a date on their arm, and this was the date that people would meet their soul mates. It was usually amazing coming up to the date, being excited at the prospect of finally meeting the one you would be with for ever, but it was getting tiresome.

All of Kurt's friends had already found their soul mates, and Kurt was sick of the disappointment. The odds of finding another gay boy in Lima, who was open enough to accept him for all of his flamboyant-ness , were very _very slim._

Kurt was pulled out of his daze by Mr. Shue walking through the door of the choir room. He looked at the seat next to him to see Rachel giggling at something Finn said and he sighed again. It was okay for them, they had found their soul mates in freshman year. Kurt wasn't sure he would ever find that special person.

"Right!" Mr. Shue said to get everyone's attention. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the annoying whine of Rachel Berry.

"Mr. Shue, I have found the perfect song for me to sing at sectionals-" Kurt was surprised when the teacher cut her off.

"Rachel, as _great _as I'm sure you'd be in anything you choose, I think I'm going to be giving the solo in this competition, to Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped up in shock. "Really Mr. Shue? Are you sure?"

The teacher nodded. "I'm sure. You have an amazing voice Kurt and we need to showcase it. Can you pick something and give us a demonstration tomorrow?"

He looked away from Kurt and continued talking, and Kurt sunk down into his chair in contentment. Maybe this 12 May wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Blaine whipped his head up at the sound of his name, breaking out of his train of thought. "Sorry, what?"

Wes, the head councilman sighed in annoyance. "I said. we're singing a new song which you will be learning today. It's called 'Don't You' by some guy called Darren Criss."

Blaine simply nodded again, and Wes was satisfied and turned back to the rest of the group. This time of year was always bad for Blaine. Everyone else in the Warblers had already found their soul mate, and he knew he wasn't going to find his at least until he went to New York.

It was bad enough that he had to deal with the anxiety of, yet again, not finding his soul mate, but it was the day of sectionals. He couldn't afford to lose focus.

The last 12th May he had been so alert, looking for any signs of his soul mate that he hadn't noticed the bullies coming up behind him. He had been beaten to a pulp and sent to the hospital. He was stuck with that memory, and now the same time was coming around again.

He was not looking forwards to this sectionals competition.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. He looked over at his alarm clock, and his heart immediately jumped into his throat. 12th May. Today was the day of sectionals. His first solo.<p>

He headed down the stairs and the smell of bacon and eggs were wafting towards him. Finn was humming at the stove and he turned around to give Kurt his plate with a big smile on his face. "Hey dude! You excited?"

Kurt attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and he nodded. He walked up to the island and began to eat his breakfast. They ate in silence until Kurt's dad came down the stairs, sniffing at the smell of food.

"Hey kiddo!" He said, ruffling Kurt's hair, thankfully he hadn't styled it yet, and he made to help himself to the food left on the stove. "You ready?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, this is never a great day, but having a solo perks it up."

Burt grinned at his son. "That's the spirit! Well ,we'd better go or you guys are going to miss the bus!"

* * *

><p>"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU GET YOUR <em>ASS <em>ON THIS BUS _RIGHT NOW_ OR YOU ARE _WALKING _TO SECTIONALS!" David screamed up the stairs, attempting to get Blaine out of his room. Said person was standing looking at himself in the mirror, as he had been for the last half an hour, attempting to tame his hair. He sighed in resignation and he realised that it just wasn't working, so he started heading down the stairs.

"Coming!" He called. He took a deep breath. This was always a stressful time, and to add to it the fact that he was singing the lead in _both _songs, well it added up.

He clomped down the stairs and when he got to the bus door he was rewarded with the sight of a very annoyed David. As soon as he was within reach, David grabbed Blaine and hauled him on the bus.

"Finally! Now let's go win sectionals!" The Warblers erupted into cheers as the bus pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the doors of the hall and took a look around. Mercedes bounded up towards him; she was the only one who knew what the little date on his arm said. "Hey Kurt, it's going to be okay. Maybe you'll find your soul mate here?" she said with a hopeful look on her face.<p>

The Warblers walked past a big group of students, most likely the New Directions. The group was chatting animatedly about the competition, but really, Blaine couldn't care less. He was looking around for any sign of his soul mate when he hear a girl's voice wafting towards him.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you'll find your soul mate here?" Blaine took a sharp breath as he strained to listen to the beautiful voice that replied.<p>

"It's not that simple, Mercedes. I need to make eye contact with him, and who would want to look at me?" At the sound of the voice, Blaine was entranced. He had to find out who it was, even if it lost them the competition.

He pushed through the group of Warblers, being met with a lot of protest, but by the time he got out, all he could see was a pale hand disappearing around the corner. Just Blaine's luck.

* * *

><p>Kurt was fiddling in his seat. He had completely tuned out the old show choir that was performing and was focusing on his performance. They had drawn second, which meant that they would be going next. He knew it wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't help it.<p>

There was applause sounding through the room as the seniors performance ended. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he got up and started walking backstage.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting his seat, rolling his eyes. Sure the old people were cute, but they weren't good! The Warblers had it in the bag! It was so obvious who was going to win.<p>

The lights went down and Blaine turned his attention back to the stage.

"And now, all the way from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

The lights came up on stage and Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

It was him.

Blaine stared up at the beautiful boy on the stage as he opened his mouth to sing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Blaine was in shock. He never expected his soul mate to be so, well, _perfect_. He knew he had to bring his best if he wanted to impress this amazing boy.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_(Oh glad your okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no_

Blaine jumped to his feet and clapped as loudly as he could. His teammates looked at him questioningly and Wes turned to him. "What's gotten in to you Blaine?"

Blaine just grinned at him and silently slid his arm towards him. Wes stared at the small date, but finally he smiled and clapped Blaine on the back. "I knew you'd find him."

* * *

><p>Kurt exhaled as the song drew to a close. He had done it. His first solo. He was surrounded by his teammates who were all congratulating him, and he just grinned in complete bliss.<p>

They headed back stage and he didn't even notice the pair of eyes staring at him as they crossed the path of the other competing show choir.

Kurt sat down in his chair, still on cloud 9, and watched as the light dimmed once more for the final performance of the day.

The lights went up on stage to reveal a group of blazer clad boys all standing in a formation, but with one boy in front. Kurt's eyes immediately went to him, and they never left.

It was him.

They boy he had been looking for was standing on the stage, singing. Kurt started internally freaking out. _Oh no! He heard me sing! The first time he ever saw me and it was singing! _

Mercedes put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sensing his internal struggle, and squeezed lightly as the boy began to sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
>Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you<br>A kind of glow of something new.  
>Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.<br>Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
>And the rules they like to use.<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine sang his heart out, knowing that this song was going out to his soul mate, the person he would be spending the rest of his life with, the amazing boy with the amazing voice.

_The sun: telling me the night is done.  
>Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.<br>Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again  
>And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?<br>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
>After all, we need sweets every now and then.<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Blaine was on a high as he finished the song, and as soon as the lights went down, he ran backstage, knowing what was waiting for him, the Warblers following behind.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped up from his seat and ran out into the hallway, determined to find this boy. The New Directions all jumped up to follow him.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine skidded around the corner and saw a group of people standing before him, with the boy grinning in the front. He stepped forwards.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt stuck his hand out towards the boy with the curly hair. "I'm Kurt." He said, still grinning hugely.<p>

"Blaine. And I've been looking for you forever."


	2. PROMPTS?

**HI!**

**So I have gotten lots of story alerts for this story, which was originally a one-shot, but I'm thinking I might turn it into a collection of one- and two-shots about Klaine meeting? What do you think?**

**I WOULD LOVE SOME PROMPTS! I love getting other people's ideas, so that would be amazing!**

**I thought I might do another '12 may' chapter, like later when they have a kid, but make it like their daughter finding her soul mate? Or like their daughter doesn't have a date? (oooooh sad) **

**Anyway, I won't do this if no-one is going to read it (because well… that's kinda obvious…) so please let me know what you think!**

**ANY PROMPTS CAN BE AU OR FOLLOWING THE STORY LINE.**

**Love you all!**

**Xxx**

**p.s. *lessthanthree* is a heart.**


	3. Anger

**Hey! IMPORTANT TO READ THE PROMPT OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED.**

**So , the most amazing person alive sent me this prompt even though they are anonymous, still love them! (by the way if you send one, I WILL write it… just saying) **

_**(anon): Ok so I'm thinking AU and Kurt has moved to Dalton just a couple episodes  
>before. He and Blaine are besties but they never met that day on the<br>staircase, they just met at through the warblers. They have dates on their  
>wrists but this doesn't relate to the last one, just the same concept. Anyway,<br>Blaine and Kurt are afraid of their dates and hide them from each other. also  
>you don't no he's the one just by looking at him, you have to hold hands,<br>which they've never done. So they have no idea they both have the same date  
>and don't plan on revealing them anytime soon. One day they get in a huge<br>fight and Kurt's about to leave but Blaine grabs his hand and... I'd like to  
>see where you'll go with this so I'll let you finish. <strong>_

**So, here you go! I hope I do it justice! And just saying, any prompts can be about ANYTHING, not just in the 'soul mate' verse. **

**ALSO the 12****th**** may is my birthday…hence why I chose that date :D**

**LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p>Ever since Kurt had moved to Dalton and joined the Warblers, everything had been better. He had made more friends in one day at Dalton than he had in his entire time at McKinley, and within the first 20 mins, he had made a new best friend.<p>

Blaine was amazing. He was smart, funny, attractive as hell, and, best of all, he was the lead singer. How could he be any more perfect?

Kurt was sitting in Math class, trying to pay attention but not really caring at all. He was looking down at his sleeve, glaring at the little date on his arm as if he could see it through the material. He hated that thing. He was too afraid to show it to anyone, because he didn't want any pity when the date finally rolled around. It just so happened that today was the dreaded day, the 12th may. (**A/N haha did not mean for that to rhyme…) **

For the past 17 years he had waited anxiously, practically grabbing the hand of everyone that walked past, just in case they were his soul mate, but no such luck. Last year when he grabbed someone's hand and hadn't looked who it was it turned out to be a homophobic jock. The moment he had touched him, he had turned around, screamed "_What do you think you're doing, you queer" _and punched him straight in the jaw. Yeah, that was not a good day.

This year he had not allowed himself to get his hopes up, instead focusing on the good things that were happening. Today after school Blaine was coming to his dorm for a study 'date' and that was sure to be fun.

He was really comfortable around Blaine, but he still hadn't shown him his date. He wasn't sure how Blaine would react to it, whether he would show him his, whether he would run away from being shown something so personal, or whether he just wouldn't care.

Kurt knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He had never shown anyone his date before, and he was reluctant to. He decided that he would show Blaine, but he would wait until the next day as not to shock him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in Chemistry, bored as hell. He understood all this stuff last year when they learnt it, and didn't understand the need to learn it again.<p>

He looked down at the date on his diary and sighed. 12th May. It was that time of year again, and Blaine couldn't help but be put out. He knew he should be excited about the prospect of finding his soul mate, but he had held hands with pretty much everyone at Dalton, so he knew that his soul mate was not at this school. He knew he would have to wait until at least college at least, and he was fine with that.

This was the reason he never showed anyone his date. He knew there was not really any point, and to be honest, he was sort of afraid of it.

He was completely zoned out and almost didn't hear the bell ring. His heart jumped with excitement. He had a study session with Kurt, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the knock on the door and beamed as it swung open to reveal Blaine. "Why, good afternoon, good fellow!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and gestured for him to sit down. As they settled down to work, Blaine couldn't help but let his thoughts wander.

Kurt was just so perfect. It was a pity that _he _wasn't his soul mate, he was sure they would be perfect for each other. Blaine sighed. He wished that when he held Kurt's hand he felt the fireworks but… hey. Blaine had held Kurt's hand, hadn't he? Did he dare to hope?

"Umm Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt looked up from the French that he was currently working on.

"Yeah, Blaine?" he said, his head cocked to the side.

Blaine took a deep breath. "C-can I see your date?" He watched Kurt carefully to gauge his reaction, and it was not good.

Kurt was bright red. "I… you… why?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush. "I… I just want to see?"

Kurt ducked his head. "Sorry, Blaine. I-I'm just not ready to show anyone, especially you."

Blaine was shocked. "Especially me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He could feel the anger boiling up inside him. Maybe he was wrong.

Kurt looked shocked. "N-no, Blaine, I didn't mean it like that!"

"You didn't mean it like _that? _Well, how exactly did you mean it? There aren't a lot of ways that you could have meant it. I thought you _trusted _me Kurt? I thought we were closer than that. I'm sorry that you don't want to include your _best friend_ in something as important as your soul mate." Blaine huffed angrily before slamming his book closed and shoving his book back in his bag. He knew he would never usually get that angry, but today was a touchy day.

He grabbed his bag, stood up and angrily stalked out the door. "Blaine, wait!"

Kurt yelled after him, almost in tears. The first friend he made at Dalton, and he had to screw it up with something as simple as this. He chucked his French books aside and ran after Blaine.

"Blaine, please, stop!" Blaine stopped in his tracks, and angry scowl on his face.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Kurt tried to hide the hurt in his eyes as he tried to come up with a reason.

"Um, I just-"

"Exactly." Blaine sneered as he turned to walk away, Kurt yelled again.

"Blaine wait!" In a fit of desperation, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to look him in the eye. He could see the same shock registered there as they gripped onto each other's hands. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Blaine smashed his lips against his soul mate's.

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry it's kinda short, but PLEASE prompt and review! <strong>

**I had a lot of fun doing this, I hope I did it okay, it's a bit iffy…..**

**ALSO I have written a 'future fic' follow on from the last chapter, if you want me to post it I can as a separate one-shot? I'm not sure if I will though.**

**xx**


	4. Party

**OMG I LOVE YOU. I am so amazed by the response to this! It got over 1,000 hits in one day. One. OMG. I LOVE YOU. Even if you don't favourite, story alert or review, I love you anyway, just for reading!**

**Anyway, confessions of love aside, how are you? I'm good. I'm getting exams back *flips out*.**

**I got this prompt from **_**DarrenCriss1 :**_ _**ummz...what if they had the date inside their palm, therefore when they touch hands or something, there palms touch and it creates a light from it that means soul mate, and the date could be whatever you like, it could even be like B.A or K or just B on the palm...think about it?**_

**So, love this! I am making it AU, so if Burt is a bitch, he's meant to not be like actual Burt. (who I love).**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIM.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Great.' <em>Thought Kurt. '_Another fruitless attempt by my father to 'find me a suitable partner'. _

Ever since he had found out that Kurt was gay, he had been acting different. It was a little bit weird to begin with, every time Kurt mentioned a boy he would flinch back like he had been burned, but this stopped after a while.

Now he was throwing himself at every high class party, trying to find Kurt a good partner, but he knew it was no use.

See, Kurt was one of the lucky people in the world; one with a soul mate. Sure, he didn't know where he was, and wouldn't know until they touched hands, but he knew he wouldn't find him at some stuck up prissy party that his dad's friends had thrown.

They walked into a large garden area, and boy was it beautiful. There were beds of tulips, roses, lilies, frangipanis. You name plant, it was there. There was a huge fountain in the middle which everyone was milling around; most people had their sons or daughters with them. Seems they all had the same idea.

As Kurt was looking around the party in awe, they were approached by two people in fancy clothes. The owners of the house. They walked over with big, sugary, fake smiles on their faces, so obviously fake. "Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hummel, how are you both?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at this introduction. It happened every time, and it was ridiculous. The owners were now blabbering on about how they found their fountain, and Kurt's eyes wandered down to his hand where the little initial was.

There was just a small 'B' on the inside of his thumb. Nothing fancy, just a letter, but it meant the world to Kurt. It meant that someday he would find perfect happiness.

"Kurt!" his father hissed. Kurt looked up in shock and was both the owners looking at him in disgust.

"I am sorry. I beg your pardon?" Kurt hated it when he had to put on his 'posh' voice.

"I was just saying how we hoped to find you a nice boy here, and that you were very happy to meet some people. Isn't that right?" he said through gritted teeth. Kurt quickly nodded and started actually paying attention to the conversation.

* * *

><p>Blaine absent-mindedly rubbed the scar on his hand and sighed. The little 'K' had been on the inside of his thumb since he was born, but he hadn't shown it to anyone, not even his parents.<p>

That was the reason he kept being dragged along to these stupid parties, to 'meet a nice boy', which was absolute bullshit. He knew that that little 'K' meant that somewhere in the world, there was someone perfect for him, and he knew he wasn't going to find him at one of these snobby parties.

"Blaine?" His mother was gesturing for him to come over to her. He stopped rubbing his scar and walked towards her. "This is Peter Van Gondilei, he is the same age as you, and he is transferring to Dalton next year! Isn't that fantastic?"

Blaine plastered the smile on his face that was specially reserved for these occasions as he reached out to shake the boy's hand. "It is. It's very nice to meet you Peter."

Peter took his hand and held it gingerly, like it was going to burn him. "Pleasures all mine." Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over to the corner of the garden and saw a boy watching him saucily. He shuddered violently and turned away, going to get some punch from inside. He walked towards the door and as he was turning his head he bumped into someone. "Sorry!"<p>

The boy had curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He was shorter than Kurt, but somehow that suited him. Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

They smiled at each other and both kept walking in their original directions.

* * *

><p>Kurt was bored. He had been at this party for <em>hours<em>, and he hadn't met a single interesting person. His dad had introduced him to a number of people, none of which had been kind in the slightest.

Kurt sighed as his father pulled him towards yet another pair of random strangers. He had stopped looking at them after about the 20th person, and he stuck out his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Ahh, we meet again." Kurt's head snapped up. It was the gorgeous boy that he bumped into and Kurt stumbled to reply. The boy was grinning widely at him as he watched Kurt try to gather his thoughts.

"I-I'm Kurt." Kurt stumbled out. The boy only grinned wider.

"So you said." He stuck out his hand. "Blaine."

They stared into each other's eyes as they shook hands, just standing there for a while before Blaine looked down and gasped.

"Um, Kurt?" Kurt broke out of his daze and followed Blaine's gaze down to their linked hands and gasped as well. Their hands were glowing.

He looked up to see the widest grin yet on Blaine's face and knew there was an identical one on his face.

Maybe this party wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! I just didn't really feel it needed to be any longer really….. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**xx**


	5. Gate Crashers

**Hi! Sorry for the late update, but we had exchange students with us, and we were doing tourist-y stuff. Oh well, time for Klaine!**

**I literally did a double take when I saw who sent this prompt. I mean, when does someone as purely amazing as **_**Violethillbeautiful **_**have time to read something by me?Anyway….**

_**Violethillbeautiful: Maybe you could have Kurt and Blaine knowing each other through the Warblers  
>and not being that close, and maybe Brittany andor Santana could visit him on  
>May 12th during Warblers practice. They ask him if he's found his soul mate<br>yet, blah-di-blah, and Kurt gets angry and is all "And how many people do you  
>know that have May 12th as their date?" and a cheeky Warbler is all "Blaine.",<br>Blaine runs away in shock, Kurt finds him and they talk, etc. :D**_

**Okay, I love this idea, so I'm using the whole 'must hold hands' thing to make it work better :D**

**Please keep prompting! I love your prompts!**

**KLAINE. LOVE. DISCLAIM.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in Warbler's practice when he heard music coming from his pocket.<p>

_It doesn't matter if you love him,_

_Or capital HIM_

_Just pu-_

Kurt hurried to silence his phone and looked up with flaming cheeks as the entire room turned to look at him. His best friend Nick was sitting beside him snickering, and there were a couple of other people who looked like they were going to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Kurt smiled apologetically at the council and was just putting his phone away, when it sounded again. He quickly shut it off, but when it began to ring for a third time, Wes began to get frustrated with him.

"Kurt, just answer the damn phone!" Wes yelled across the room; he didn't like having his meetings interrupted.

Kurt made a move to stand up and walk out the door to answer the phone, but Wes stopped him. "Kurt, you've interrupted the meeting. The least you can do is let us hear the conversation."

Kurt nodded quickly and he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi dolphin!"_

"Oh, hey Brit, what's going on?" Kurt looked around at the Warblers who were all looking at him expectantly.

"_Well, Santana told me to call you, I don't really know-" "Hey Hummel."_

"Hey Satan, I mean Santana. What can I do for you?" The Warblers looked at him confusedly, oblivious to what was going on.

"_We're crashing your Gargler's meeting. Be there in 10." _And at this, she hung up, leaving a stunned Kurt.

"Uh, guys, sounds like we're having company." Kurt said ashamedly. Sometimes he really hated his friends.

"Well, it wasn't like we were getting anything done anyway." That was Blaine. He was the lead singer for the Warblers, but Kurt had never really had anything to do with him. Sure, he was nice, but they really had nothing in common, so what was the point?

Kurt had always been jealous of Santana and Brittany. They were soul mates, and had found each other in Kindergarten. They were best friends, and when Brittany had gone to Santana's house after school one day, her mum had seen that they had the same date, and it happened to be that same day. The dates show they day that you would realise someone was your soul mate. They had been together (well, at least in some way) ever since.

Kurt desperately wanted that, but no-one he knew had the same date as him. He had been distracted all day due to the fact that today was his dreaded date. 12th May. He hated today, and he knew that was why Santana and Brittany were coming.

They had come to his house every year on this day, trying to comfort him, and it was really starting to piss him off. They needed to get the hint that he really didn't need to be comforted!

The Warbler's were all talking around him, when two figures stormed through the door.

"Hey Garglers. Where's Porcelain?" Santana said in her most bitchy voice, with her head cocked to the side and one had on her hip.

"Yeah! Where's my dolphin!" Brittany was bouncing up and down beside her, the complete opposite of her soul mate.

The Warblers were all confused. What was a Gargler? Who the hell was Porcelain? And why the hell would there be a dolphin in a _school? _

Kurt just looked at them with a raised eyebrow and lifted his hand in a small wave.

Santana just grinned at him, and Brittany squealed and bounded over. "Dolphin!" she said as she pounced on him, enveloping him into a big hug.

Kurt heard a cough coming from the direction of the Council table and rushed to correct himself. "Oh, uh, guys, this is Brittany and Santana. They're from McKinley."

Brittany grinned at everyone and Santana just glared at anyone who even dared to look at her.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the scene with admiration. It must have been nice having friends from your old school.<p>

He didn't really know anything about Kurt's friends, or Kurt for that matter, but Blaine felt that today was not the best time to try to get to know him.

The little date on his hand was bugging him, and he knew that anyone who tried to talk to him much that day would end up talking to a very aggravated Blaine.

Yep, 12th May was not a good day for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood up and turned to Santana coolly. "I know why you're here. And you didn't need to come!"<p>

Santana scoffed at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that why you're being so friendly right now? Because _nothing _is wrong?"

Kurt sneered at her and realised that the entire room had gone silent. He took Santana's hand and dragged her into a corner, but he knew he was still being watched.

"Oh, c'mon Hummel, you know you'll find him someday."

Kurt stared at her, his anger quickly rising. "Oh yeah? How many gay guys do you know that's date is the same as mine?"

The Warblers were interested now. It reminded them of another certain Warbler that they had to comfort every year, and as it turned out, that day was today. No-one dared talk to Blaine on this day, and they couldn't help but be intrigued by the steadily growing argument.

"Uh- well-" Santana spluttered. "That's not the point. The point is you need comfort, especially today."

"Ung! Santana! You are not getting this! I know of no-one who has the 12th of May as their"-

"Blaine does." Kurt was cut off by a smirking Wes and he whipped his head around to face him.

"What?"

"I said, Blaine does. Blaine's date is the 12th May." Wes' smirk was growing even bigger as Kurt whipped his head around once again to find the lead soloist.

* * *

><p>Blaine was scared. It wasn't the fact that everyone in the room now knew when his date was, and that he hadn't found a soul mate, no. It was the fact that he had a very angry looking Kurt Hummel looking at him from across the room.<p>

His fight or flight reflex kicked into gear and he jumped up off the couch and fled the room. He was just heading down the hallway when he heard the door open behind him.

"Blaine, wait!" It was Kurt. Kurt freaking Hummel was following him. Blaine slowly came to a stop and turned around to face the boy.

Kurt's face had softened and now he was looking at Blaine with eyes filled with nothing but affection. Beautiful eyes. How had Blaine never noticed before?

"Um, hi." Kurt took this as a good sign and he began to walk towards Blaine.

Kurt walked forwards and motioned to Blaine. "Can I- I mean, there's only really one way to find out if Wes was right."

Blaine nodded his assent and Kurt reached out to grab his hand. They both felt a flush of emotions that none of them had ever felt before, and both of their faces split into identical grins.

Blaine ripped his hand away, much to Kurt's surprise, but he quickly places both his hands on Kurt's jaw and pulled the boy's lips towards his.

He had finally found his missing puzzle piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again sorry, I won't be able to update this or <strong>_**Bleeding Love **_**until at least next Thursday, im going camping! Sorry again.**

**Hope you liked it! It was really fun to write! :D**

**LOVE. PROMPT.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys, sorry this is not an update.**

**First of all, i'm sorry for neglecting this story. I've been focusing more on my other story because it actually has a story line that needed to go somewhere.**

**My grandma passed away last night, so it's going to be pretty hectic for my family, so I might not be able to update for a while. And yes, I am only 14, and I was really close to my grandma, so I am also pretty torn up about it.**

**I hope you guys can understand and forgive me.**

**xx**


	7. Snow Day

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

**OH MY GOSH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I am SO SORRY. I have been neglecting you for my other story *slaps wrist* bad Tori! Um, yeah, the other one just had stuff that needed to be done to progress the story, so I'm really sorry!**

**DISASTER HAS STRUCK! My computer broke, and I lost all my prompts! I had already started this on my dads computer, so that was fine, BUT I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO WRITE!**

**Please help me redeem this problem by being the nicest people in the world and sending me some prompts? Please?**

_**alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee**_**: **_**Maybe you could do one where Kurt and Blaine have never shown anyone the date on their hand and it's a snow day and the Warblers are outside having a snowball fight, and either Kurt or Blaine trips and lands on top of the other and their hands touch.**_

**So, I love it. But for this to work, lets pretend a few things. 1, Kurt and Blaine have never touched hands. 2, it can now snow in the northern hemisphere in may. It just can. 3, Kurt has moved to Dalton and is not back at McKinley.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt hated the snow. It got everything wet and didn't even have the decency to call itself rain. The last time he had gone out in the snow, he had slipped over on the stupid black ice and put a hole in his favourite Alexander McQueen jeans. That was not a good day.<p>

So when Westerville was plagued with one of the worst snow days in the history of Ohio, he had planned to stay in his dorm room, study, maybe drink his hot chocolate and be depressed about another day of his soul mate not appearing, but Wes and David had other plans.

At about 7am _in the morning_, Kurt was woken up by his sheets being pulled off him. He had immediately curled up in the foetal position to shield himself from the sudden cold, when he felt two cold hands curl around his ankles. He shot up in surprise and kicked out in an attempt to get rid of his attacked when he heard a muffled "OW!"

Kurt stopped squirming and looked down to the bottom of his bed to see Wes standing there looking sheepish and David clutching his nose with an annoyed look on his face. Kurt looked at them guiltily before it suddenly turned into annoyance.

"What are you _doing _in here? Its a snow day. That means 'Kurt gets to sleep in without Wes, David and Blaine being annoying and waking him up' day! Where is Blaine anyway?" Kurt screeched.

Said person cautiously poked his head around the corner of the door, his neck wrapped up in a scarf and Harry Potter earmuffs in place. Kurt shook his head. _God, Blaine was a dork. But he was a cute- oh my god._

Kurt swung his legs over the side of his bed before padding over to Blaine and reaching out. Blaine was froze in place as Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's head. Blaine was confused, until Kurt started patting, and then he chuckled. He had neglected to gel his hair that day because, well, it was a snow day. It was always going to get wet.

Kurt shaken out of his revere when David cleared his throat behind him. He quickly shook his head and removed his hand, looking sheepish.

"Sorry."

Blaine laughed. "No, it's fine. I understand that it's a sight to see."

"Sorry." Kurt said again, still feeling awkward. Thankfully, Wes stepped in.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" Blaine nodded his head eagerly and looked to Kurt, who was confused.

"Ready?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah! It's tradition on every snow day, the houses at Dalton have a snowball tournament!"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No. No way. I am not subjecting my skin to snow. Or my clothes. Nope."

Blaine put on his best puppy dog face and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "Pweeeaaassse?"

Kurt felt his heart and resolve melt. Damn that puppy dog look. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Give me 10 minutes to get ready."

It was almost worth his skin and ruining his clothes it to see the look of happiness that lit up Blaine's face. Almost.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and Kurt was ready. He had literally put on every warm item of clothing that he owned, and he felt he was ready. Thank god for Finn's sweatpants, he was <em>not <em>ruining another pair of his favourite jeans.

He walked out the door and down to the common room to see Blaine sitting in front of the fire by himself. He walked over to him, unconsciously rubbing the small date on his arm. That 12 May had caused him a lot of trouble, and he was determined to forget it.

"Where is everyone else?"

Blaine's head whipped around and he had a startled look on his face as he quickly pulled down his sleeve to cover his arm. A look of relief passed over him.

"Oh, they had to start, but I thought that I'd wait for you."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, well, let's get this over with."

Blaine nodded and got up from his position in front of the warm fire, rubbing his hand together.

They headed out the door, only to immediately be met with a huge snowball hitting them both in the face.

They turned to each other in shock, before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, not able to talk properly from laughing. "You look so _funny_!"

"Like you can talk!" Blaine laughed. The both clutched the hand rails for support before finally composing themselves, tears still streaming down their faces.

"O-okay. Let's go!" Blaine yelled a war cry and ran off to join the fight. Kurt shook his friends at his friend's silliness before shrugging. _What the hell. _Kurt yelled out and ran after Blaine, weaving past the members of his house, amused looks on all their faces.

He wasn't looking where he was going, and he suddenly slammed into someone. "Sorry!"

Blaine turned around, laughing once again, his nose and ears pink from the cold. "It's fi- DUCK!"

Kurt threw himself to the ground before realising he was on top of Blaine. He looked around awkwardly before scrambling to get up. "Oh my god I'm so- Blaine?"

Blaine was staring mesmerised at the place where his and Kurt's hands connected. Kurt followed his gaze and let out a gasp.

"Oh." Their hands were glowing. They had attracted the attention of most of the people in the fight. Wes and David were smiling down and them.

"I _knew _it!" Wes yelled out in triumph as Kurt and Blaine got up, still staring into each other's eyes. They stood opposite each other, and Blaine reached out and ran his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone while looking at him adoringly.

Kurt inhaled quickly, his heart racing, before they both leaned in.

Their lips connected, and suddenly, Kurt felt complete. The hole in his heart that had always been there was suddenly filled. They pulled apart and grinned at each other, the rest of Dalton wolf-whistling and hollering at them.

He was overflowing with a new emotion.

Something he had never felt so strongly.

Something that had attacked him when he fell on Blaine in the snow.

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>NAAAAWWWWWW! This is one of my favourites. I love snow :D <strong>

**PLEASE READ THE TOP AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!**

**Please prompt and/ or let me know what you think? If I don't get any, I can't write D: **

**LOVE YOU ALL. THANKYOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY.**

**xx**


	8. Fundraiser

**Hiiiiiiii :D I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I just … couldn't write. If you're a writer you probably know what I mean, that you know exactly what you want to happen, but you just can't write it. IT IS SO FRUSTRATING!**

**Anywaayyyyy, I loved this prompt :D this is from EC, but they said not to include the prompt because it would totally give away the entire storyline, which is so true, so you guys just have to wait!**

**Ummm, for this one, you have to hold hands to find your soul mate, and not everyone has one :D **

…**and if you don't gather from this, I hate Rachel. :P**

_***SPOLIER ALERT***_

**I am also still fuming from the MJ episode! I COULD ACTUALLY KILL SEBASTIAN! I COULD KILL HIM JUST FOR WHAT HE DID TO BLAINE, BUT THEN HE SAID IT WAS MEANT FOR KURT, HE TOOK MJ, AND WHEN ND TRIED TO MAKE IT RIGHT HE WAS LIKE 'NO!' **_**EYE SURGERY! **_

**BUT **_**KURT GOT INTO NYADA! AAHHHHHHH! **_**Well is a finalist. And poor finn! I LOVE SANTANA! SMOOTH CRIMINAL WAS AMAZING! SO WAS WANNA BE STARTING SOMETHING! AND SO WAS HUMAN NATURE! **_**SAMCEDES MIGHT BE HAPPENING! :D**_

**Okay, instead of clogging up the story, if you would like to become my gush-buddy (wow that sounds weird…) and gush with me about glee, I will happily gush back :D I could literally go on for pages…. So PM me or review if you wanna gush! :D**

**Disclaimer: I spent all my money on post christmas sales, so sadly, there was not enough left for the rights of Glee :( **

**LOVE YOU ALL :D**

Kurt was sitting in the back of the choir room, absentmindedly filing his nails, staring off into space, when one Rachel Berry came skidding through the door.

He looked up at her with a bored expression. "Yes?"

Rachel had a huge smile on her face and she took a big breath. "You'll never guess what happened! I was walking along the streets, singing to myself, just in case someone would finally notice my talents, and someone did! He stopped me in the street and started talking about how amazing my voice is, I mean who wouldn't stop me? It's obvious already how much better-"

Kurt held up his hand and cut off Rachel's seemingly endless rant with a sigh. "Does this story have a point to it, or do you just really like the sound of your own voice?"

Rachel sent Kurt a half-hearted glare before resuming her previous outburst. "As I was saying, before I was so _rudely _interrupted," Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel Berry's rants were a regular occurrence, and he knew this was just going to end in her wanting another solo, so he let his mind wander.

He rubbed his thumb across that little scar on his arm. _12__th__ May. _Ever since he was four years old he had known that he was one of the lucky people in the world to have a soul mate. He could still vividly recall the day that his parents had found out that he was destined to find the person who was perfect for him.

_He was sitting in the living room, enraptured in the newest episode of Project Runway when his mother tripped over the coffee table and accidentally spilt her chocolate mousse all over him._

_His bottom lip immediately started quivering, and tears filled his big blue eyes as his mother ran over to him and picked him up. She had carried him to the bathroom, apologizing profusely where she sat him in the sink and started singing to him to stop him from crying._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
><em>_All your life__  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black-_

_His mother had immediately stopped singing as she stared down at the little scar that was forming on his arm with huge smile on her face. She looked deep into his eyes. "Someone perfect for you is out there. You'll just have to wait for them to find you."_

Kurt had a fond smile on his face at the memory, still looking down at his arm.

"-perform with them next Saturday!" Kurt's head immediately snapped up at the mention of the dreaded Saturday as the choir room erupted in cheers.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rachel gave an over exaggerated sigh and proceeded to reluctantly fill in her team member.

"I _said, _the guy wants us to perform at a fundraiser with his glee club next Saturday! Won't it be fun? I will have to find some songs to showcase my talent-"

Rachel was once again cut off by Kurt. "I don't think I'll come."

Rachel was outraged. She stamped her foot against the ground in anger, trying to bore through Kurt with her fiery glare. "I _knew _you would ruin this for me Kurt!"

Mercedes was the one to stop her this time, looking over at Kurt with a worried glance. As her best friend, she was the only one that he had confided in about when his date was. She was the only one that he had trusted enough with the real reason as to why he wasn't dating anyone because if you have a soul mate, everyone stares at you. It's like you're a freak of nature, and they are all jealous that they can't have that perfect person to spend their lives with. If he told anyone _on top _of being gay, he would never hear the end of the torment.

"Rach, let him be. I know he has a good reason."

Kurt smiled shyly at his best friend, before looking back at Rachel, wincing at her sharp glare, before finally conceding. "Fine. I'll come."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started talking passionately to Mr. Shue about what songs she thinks she should sing.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran his hand through his hair in frustration; he had so much going on! He had exams coming up, he had already organised the <em>entire <em>fundraiser and because of some random luck, it was on the _same day _as his date. Oh joy.

And, to top it all off, he had just gotten a call from his choir director saying that there would be another group preforming with them, and he had to slot them in somehow. He knew he was in for a rough night.

Wes and David poked their heads into the room with sympathetic looks on their faces. Blaine had told them about his date, and he knew how _stressful _it could be. They didn't really know how it all worked, except for the fact that you had to hold hands, but they weren't sure if there was any initial attraction or if you had to get to know them first.

They were really shocked when Blaine had told them that he was gay, and that he had a soul mate, because those were even rarer than when straight people had a soul mate. Anyhow, they knew that it was starting to get to Blaine and they were worried about their friend.

* * *

><p>The week was spent rehearsing vigorously for the fundraiser, and although Kurt was annoyed that he had to go to this thing and spend his day pretending to be happy, he was still very happy at the chance to perform a solo.<p>

Mr. Shue had said that three people would get a solo, and there would be one duet and one group number. Surprisingly, the solos had gone to Santana, Mercedes and Sam, and of course Rachel was outraged. She had thrown a complete fit claiming that they were 'depriving the world of her talents' until Mr Shue had announced that her and Kurt would be doing the duet.

* * *

><p>After many, <em>many<em> fits thrown by Rachel, and hours of rehearsal, the dreaded day finally came. Kurt and Finn pulled into the Dalton parking lot and spotted the rest of the New Directions talking to a very tall man in a suit.

"…go on after the Warblers, for now you can just mingle, okay?" The New Directions nodded, and they waved at Kurt and Finn as they walked over and the tall man walked away.

"Who was that?" Finn wondered, staring after the man who was, weirdly, even taller than him. It was unnerving.

"_That_ was the man who rightfully stopped me on the street. He-mph!"

Kurt put his hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her babbling. "All we need to know, what is his name, and what does he do?"

Mercedes was quick to answer, stifling her laugh by biting on her bottom lip. "That was Mr. Peterson, he's the Warbler's choir director."

Kurt smiled at her. "Ah." He quickly removed his hand from Rachel's mouth with a yelp. "Did you just _lick me?_" He squealed, hurriedly wiping his hand on his thigh, trying to remove every last trace of Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing behind the front doors, bouncing up and down in anticipation. He had to go and meet the other group that they were performing with and the rest of the Warblers would follow behind.<p>

He pushed open the doors and started walking over to the big group standing in the parking lot. "Hi, I'm Blaine!"

He put on his best performance smile as the whole group turned to face him but was quickly stopped in his tracks. The most beautiful boy he had even seen was standing in front of him, staring at him with big glasz eyes. He was tall, slender, had perfectly coiffed hair and milky skin that looked like marble. He was absolutely-

"I'm Wes and this is David." Blaine was quickly shaken out of his revere and plastered his smile on his face. He stuck out his hand towards the group to shake their hands. A short brown-haired girl stepped forwards.

"I'm Rachel Berry, the leader of the New Directions." The beautiful boy rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, you are not the leader." _Oh my god. _Blaine's thoughts stopped being coherent at the sound of his voice. It was like all of the angels were singing, perfectly in sync. He quickly shook his head. "I'm Kurt."

The boy made his way towards Blaine, their palms only inches from touching, dare he hope that he had actually found his soul mate? Almost there-.

"Time for introductions later. Onward!" Wes swatted Blaine's hand away before grabbing him by the arm and leading him and the New Directions back towards the main building.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared in wonder at the boy being dragged slowly away from him. He couldn't help being disappointed when their hands had been swatted away from each other when they were about to touch. He couldn't help but daydream about the gorgeous boy that walked up to them in the parking lot. With his big, liquid gold eyes, his curly brown hair and his hobbit-ness. <em>Blaine. <em>

He couldn't help but sigh as he thought the name, vowing to himself that sometime during the day, they _would _touch hands.

* * *

><p><em>Smack.<em>

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Blaine groaned as he got up from the ground, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He lifted his gaze and his breath hitched. Just his luck.

"I'm sorry! I have no idea where I'm supposed to go, and the rest of the group left me!" Kurt looked frantic. His eyes were wide and darting around everywhere, looking for the rest of his teammates. How could someone leave this amazing person behind?

"I know where they are!" Blaine held out his hand in offer. "I can show you if you like?"

Kurt grinned and nodded his head in thanks before reaching to grab his hand. You could see the hope in both their eyes as their hands got closer and-

"White boy!" Mercedes rounded the corner and ran at Kurt, knocking him away from Blaine. "You scared us! How could you run off like that!"

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow and jutted out his hip, his arms crossed across his chest. "Run off? I went to the bathroom and told you to wait, but when I got back, everyone had gone!"

Mercedes had the decency to look guilty as she stared at her feet. "Oh. Sorry Kurt. Who do we have here? Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded and put on a smile. "Yeah. And you are?"

"Mercedes Jones. Diva of New Directions and fashion extraordinaire." She stuck out her hand to Blaine, and Kurt scoffed in the corner.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled at her.

"Two words. Technicoloured Zebra." Mercedes opened her mouth in protest, but closed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, white boy. C'mon, let's go! Bye Blaine!" Mercedes quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction.

When they had disappeared around the corner, Blaine sunk to the floor in annoyance. He _will _get that handshake.

* * *

><p><em>I'ma get your heart racing<em>

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Blaine crossed his hands in front of his stomach and grinned out into the audience. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as the sound of applause came from somewhere beyond the blinding lights.

He ran offstage with the rest of the Warblers, still on his performance high, to watch the New Directions. He was still getting slaps on the back from his teammates when he heard the familiar music come over the speakers.

The small girl (_Rachel?_) stepped forwards and began to sing.

_Im limited__  
><em>_Just look at me - Im limited__  
><em>_And just look at you__  
><em>_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda__  
><em>_So now it's up to you__  
><em>_For both of us - now it's up to you..._

Wow. She did have an amazing voice. Suddenly, he heard the voice of an angel coming from the back of the theatre. He whipped his head around and was met with those perfect glasz eyes.

_I've heard it said__  
><em>_That people come into our lives for a reason__  
><em>_Bringing something we must learn__  
><em>_And we are led__  
><em>_To those who help us most to grow__  
><em>_If we let them__  
><em>_And we help them in return__  
><em>_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
><em>_But I know I'm who I am today__  
><em>_Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
><em>_As it passes a sun__  
><em>_Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
><em>_Halfway through the wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you__  
><em>_I have been changed for good_

Blaine was in a trance as he stared at Kurt walking on to the stage, staring at the small girl. Rachel began to sing again, but Blaine only had eyes for the countertenor.

_It well may be__  
><em>_That we will never meet again__  
><em>_In this lifetime__  
><em>_So let me say before we part__  
><em>_So much of me__  
><em>_Is made of what I learned from you__  
><em>_You'll be with me__  
><em>_Like a handprint on my heart__  
><em>_And now whatever way our stories end__  
><em>_I know you have re-written mine__  
><em>_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
><em>_By a wind off the sea__  
><em>_Like a seed dropped by a skybird__  
><em>_In a distant wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

As they started to sing together in perfect harmony, Blaine was amazed. The Warblers mouths were all hitting the floor as they stared at the pair on stage.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness__  
><em>_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know__  
><em>_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
><em>_As it passes a sun__  
><em>_Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
><em>_Halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
><em>_By a wind off the sea__  
><em>_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been__  
><em>_Changed for the better?__  
><em>_I do believe I have been__  
><em>_Changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you...__  
><em>_I have been changed for good...  
><em>

Blaine couldn't help himself. As the lights went down on stage, he ran towards Kurt and skidded to a stop in front of him.

Kurt hesitantly put out his hand to Blaine, hope blooming in his chest. Blaine stared deep into his eyes as he grabbed his hand and pulled him close into a sweet, chaste kiss.

Blaine pulled back and sang softly.

"I have been changed for good."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, SO SORRY! Please keep prompting, i only have a few! Personally, i like this one :3 i loved it when they sang this! :D<strong>

**Also, longest chapter! YAAAYY! it could be because of how freaking long 'For Good' is.. but still! (oh yeah, song used is 'For Good' from Wicked :D)**

**Love you all, until next time!**

**xoxo**


	9. Sticky Notes

**Hi! I AM SO SORRY! Buuut, I have a good explination! My exchange partner is here, and she is a bitch, (-.-) so I have to do stuff with her all the time or she gets annoyed, and also, you know when my computer crashed and I lost all my prompts? WELL IT HAPPENED AGAIN. BUT I got a new computer (mac pro! :D) so it shouldn't happen again! So, I have one prompt after this, but I would really appreciate some more?**

**PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^ read above if you haven't. I hope you enjoy this, it isn't prompted, and its not exactly soul mate, but it is- well you'll see. **

**ALSO I GOT A LEAD IN A MUSICAL! :D I AM SO EXCITED! :D**

**UM, I found an amazing story. It's called 'a million proposals' by karatekid1018, and its amazing! I LOVE IT! … the title is pretty self explanatory :P**

**OKAY, on with the story, and remember, keep prompting! :D**

**Disclaimer: … I would never make glee that angsty. I ALMOST DIED. i wont post spoilers, but I will use words. Karofsky! Glad you came! Sebastian! Rachel and Finn! Quinn! Fly/I believe I can fly!**

… **okay I'll stop. But seriously, OH MY GOD.**

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the harsh light. He looked over to the clock and groaned. 5 am. He reached over to pull Blaine closer to him, but the bed was cold. He shot up from his position on the bed and frantically looked around.<p>

"Blaine?"

He couldn't see him anywhere, and he was just about to get up when the sight of something pink on his mirror caught his attention.

He slowly got up and made his was over to the mirror, his bare feet smacking on the floor. He reached out a hand and plucked the sticky note from the mirror.

'_Your beautiful glatz eyes.'_

What? Kurt was confused. He had no idea what this note meant, and he still had no idea where Blaine was! It was the morning of their anniversary, and he had disappeared.

Kurt put the note in his pocket and opened the top drawer of his dresser to get his comb out (his hair was atrocious!), before he stopped in his tracks. There was another bright yellow sticky note sitting on top of his hair products.

'_Your amazing smile.'_

That same smile broke out on his face, and he looked hurriedly around the room, searching for another note. His face lit up as he spotted a green square on the front of the bathroom door.

'_Your perfect hair.'_

He instinctively reached up to fix his hair, but he saw more writing on the back.

'_I know you just went to fix it. Stop fretting!'_

Kurt let a giggle escape as he read that. He brought his hand back to his side and started walking down the corridor. He saw that there were sticky notes distributed at various places along the walls of the corridor.

'_Your compassion.'_

'_Your drive and determination.'_

'_Your beautiful lips.'_

'_Your fashion sense.'_

'_The way you are just as big of a coffee addict as me.'_

'_Your unique and mind-blowing voice.'_

'_The little crinkle you get next to your eyes when you smile.'_

'_The way every time you are frustrated you massage your temples.'_

'_The way you stand up for everything you believe in.'_

'_The way you always know how to put me in my place when you know I'm being stupid.'_

'_The way that you cry every time Angel dies.'_

'_The way that even though you are a Broadway fanatic, you can still watch Disney movies with me for hours on end.'_

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he opened the door to the kitchen and saw that there was a plate of amazing looking French toast with berries and cream. Kurt's favourite.

He smiled fondly as he sat down at the table, and saw a little note hanging off the sugar.

'_I know you're intrigued, but eat your breakfast. Turn this over when you're done ;)' _

A grin broke out on Kurt's face as he dug into his breakfast. Blaine really did know how to make a great French toast. He thought that Blaine might have forgotten it was their anniversary, but he had gone absolutely all out. Kurt had never been so amazed in his life, and this just showed what a thoughtful, kind, generous person Blaine really was.

He finished the last bite of his toast, and then turned over the small square.

'_I knew you would wait! Now go into the living room.'_

Kurt obediently got up and headed over to the door, pushing it open expectantly, but being disappointed. He thought that Blaine was going to be in the living room, and he would get some answer to what this was all about, but he was met with the sight of a completely normal room. Well, almost.

There was a huge cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table with a blue note attached. He plucked off the note, and quickly took a sip of the coffee.

'_The way you know my coffee order, and have since we first met. Please go up to the roof.'_

Kurt quickly discarded the coffee, and ran across the room. He wrenched open the door, and started hurrying along the corridor. He sprinted around the corner and just dodged their neighbour, Mrs. O'Connell, on her way back from getting the groceries.

"Sorry Mrs. O'Connell!" he shouted, not really meaning it in his haste to get up to the roof. He traced the all to familiar path to the door that lead up to where he knew Blaine was waiting. He pushed open the door and took the stairs two at a time, before heaving the heavy door open at the top.

He looked around the sight before him and he gasped. The entire roof was covered in rose petals and there were candles on every ledge. Fairy lights lined the edges of the building, and the sun was just making an appearance over the top of the New York skyline.

"Blaine.' He breathed. He saw a silhouette kneeling in the middle of the petals, holding something in his hand. He made his way over, and his breath caught in his throat. Blaine was on one knee. _Oh my god._

"Kurt, you are my soul mate. I have loved you from the day I met you, even if it took me months to realise it. Those notes were just a few of the many things that I absolutely love and admire about you. I love how much courage you have. I love that you stood up to you bullies, and showed them that you were so much better than them. I love that you stop me from wearing anything to stupid, because god forbid that I wear something not fashionable."

Kurt let out a watery laugh, his tears streaming from his eyes. He was so overwhelmed. He never knew how amazing Blaine could be.

"You balance me out. For every ounce of crazy I have, you have one to match it. You are always so passionate about everything, and will do whatever it costs to get what you deserve. You love Moulin Rouge, Rent and most of all, Disney. I honestly never thought I'd meet someone who loves Disney as much as me, and when you started singing along to Pocahontas, I knew you were the one for me."

Blaine was starting to tear up by now, and he swallowed thickly to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. His voice broke when he started to talk.

"Kurt, you complete me. I can't imagine living without you. You've been with me through everything. You helped me through it when my parents kicked me out, when I didn't get into the college I wanted, when all those record companies rejected me, when my grandma came and yelled at me, when I was failing in everything and snapping at you, you were still there. Kurt, I can't imagine being anywhere but by your side for the rest of my life."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the love of my life, my soul mate. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Kurt gasped as Blaine opened the ring box to reveal his mother's engagement ring.

"God, Blaine, yes!" Kurt choked out, and he threw himself at his boyfri- fiancé. Blaine jerked back in attempt to catch him as Kurt pressed his mouth to his.

When the broke apart, there were tears streaming down both their faces, and Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger.

"You know when I went to L.A. to audition for that contract? Well, I actually went to Ohio to ask for your father's blessing. He obviously said yes, and he gave me your mother's ring. I felt bad taking it, but I just knew that it would mean so much more if you got her ring, I mean we can change it if you want, but I just thought-"

Kurt cut of Blaine's rant with a kiss.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! Tell me if you want me to do some AU stuff, or some more proposals or weddings or anything! Please review and prompt!<strong>

**Love you guys! *lessthanthree***


	10. Goodbye

**Hi guys, this is not an update, and I'm sorry to say it probably won't be again.**

**I don't want to bore you with the full story, but basically a few months ago my mother was diagnosed with cancer, and the doctors said there was nothing they could really do. She is going through chemo just in case, but there isn't really much left and she doesn't have much time.**

**This is a really hard time for my family and I apologize for not writing, but I don't think I will finish my current stories, and if I do start writing again, it will be with new ones. **

**I truly am sorry, and I hope you can all forgive me. If I haven't replied to your messages, I'm sorry, but I will hopefully get around to it soonish.**

**Thankyou all, you are all so amazing, love tortorm.**


End file.
